Dans les Bois Eternels
by AnnaOz
Summary: Fausse enquête à Twin Peaks, au Great Northern Hotel, 5 ans avant les évènements de la série, où Audrey Horne se découvre un intérêt pour les grands bois. Léger Audrey Horne/Bobby Briggs. Titre honteusement emprunté à Fred Vargas.


**Disclaimer :** Twin Peaks appartient à David Lynch et Mark Frost

**Notes :** Fic écrite pour Gribouille sur Obscur Echange (sur livejournal), sur un de ces prompts qui voulait du Audrey Horne/Bobby Briggs enquêtant sur les évènements de Twin Peaks. Vu que je crains très très fort, j'ai écrit une fic sensée se passer 5 ans avant la série, donc on retrouve la plupart des personnages, mais pas de Dale Cooper, nope, et Laura Palmer va encore fort bien, merci pour elle :)) Juste une petite histoire mystérieuse sans fin réelle pour évoquer la noirceur des bois autour de Twin Peaks et faire d'Audrey Horne le personnage central (parce qu'elle le vaut bien !) Et, hum, pour qui se poserait la question, les autres fics postées sur ffnet vont être updatées un jour, ouip...

* * *

Les voyageurs se pressaient dans le hall d'accueil de l'hôtel Great Northern, abandonnant un instant leurs valises, leurs sacs au centre de la pièce pour s'agglutiner au guichet d'entrée où les concierges jouaient des coudes pour remplir le registre et désengorger la réception de son flot de touristes.

Enfoncée jusqu'aux épaules dans un fauteuil, cachée derrière une barrière de coussins, Audrey Horne observait avec malice l'attroupement. Les accents annonçaient la provenance de tous ces gens, de la gouaille rocailleuse du Texas aux lacérations racées de la Virginie, Audrey les reconnaissait tous, l'oreille tendue, fouillant dans sa mémoire quelles expressions particulières ne s'entendaient qu'à New York, quelles intonations dénonçaient son fin fond de l'Iowa... C'était un jeu, un de ses préférés, de deviner à l'avance le profil des clients du Great Northern, elle supposait, espionnait un peu, questionnait du bout de sa moue intrigante, puis s'en allait confirmer ses présomptions en chipant les fiches signalétiques hors du tiroir du bureau de son père - tiroir fermé à clef, certes, mais qu'elle avait forcé sans mal avec une pince à cheveux la toute première fois qu'elle s'était piquée de curiosité et qu'elle forçait à nouveau dès que l'envie la démangeait.

Quand elle s'invitait ensuite au brunch des voyageurs, ils étaient toujours, tous, sans aucune exception, séduits par la perspicacité de cette petite brunette aux yeux de chat, se présentant comme étant la cadette du directeur de l'hôtel, qui semblait tellement éclairée sur l'endroit d'où ils provenaient, et ce d'où qu'ils proviennent. Ils se disaient que la gamine avait dû en voir du pays pour être si bien informée sur l'horaire des marées dans la baie de Boston, la récolte des oranges dans le Comté du même nom ou l'addition du nombre exact d'étages des sept tours du World Trade Center.

Elle était impressionnante, plus encore quand on savait qu'elle n'avait jamais quitté Twin Peaks.

Pourtant, il arrivait toujours un moment où tous, sans aucune exception, passaient de l'amusement étonné à l'embarras diffus; la petite - d'ailleurs, quel âge avait-elle vraiment ? - était troublante, lunatique, envahissante sans s'en cacher, intrusive jusqu'à l'indiscrétion. Les voyageuses et leurs filles étaient les premières à se lasser de l'attention d'Audrey, les hommes, jeunes et moins jeunes, sensibles à sa jolie silhouette, résistant plus longtemps au malaise qui les gagnaient.

Au bout d'un moment, tous s'accordaient à penser que le café du matin et le bourbon du soir avaient meilleur goût quand la demoiselle n'était pas dans les parages, en informant avec une réticence gênée le maître d'hôtel qui transmettait, routinier de la chose, au père de la jeune fille.

Audrey faisait toujours mine de ne pas attacher beaucoup d'importance aux avertissements répétés de son père, à la menace de venir à bout de ses petites intrigues par un séjour en pension, ou autres promesses incluant qu'elle fasse son bagage dans l'heure, mais elle avait un peu mal au coeur à chaque fois que Benjamin Horne élevait le ton et pressait très fort ses paumes l'une contre l'autre dans son dos, s'efforçant de maîtriser le soulèvement de sa poitrine sous le cachemire de son twin-set.

Aujourd'hui, elle n'avait pas le coeur à aller se mêler à la foule des arrivants, sa place en retrait lui convenant à merveille pour apprécier la réussite de la nouvelle opération publicitaire de son père. En toute honnêteté, alors qu'elle était de nature plutôt égale - comparé à l'hystérie permanente de sa mère et la catatonie chronique de son frère Johnny - le cynisme de son père, dans le cas présent, l'énervait un peu. Elle jouait avec l'ourlet de sa jupe écossaise pour éviter d'être, déjà, désagréable et chantonnait tout doucement un morceau anonyme entendu un peu plus tôt à la radio.

Tous ces gens, un bon tiers venu de la Californie si friande de découvertes mystiques, le reste issu de tous les coins éparpillés des deux côtés de la frontière, tous ces gens étaient là pour voir le vieil homme, même si le vieil homme, lui, ne pouvait pas les voir.

Elle savait que Benjamin ne laissera personne _vraiment_ déstabiliser l'ancêtre, mais ça ne l'irritait pas moins que ce soit là l'arrangement choisi pour permettre au vieillard de bénéficier gratuitement d'une chambre de l'hôtel. Et du repas, cela va sans dire, décomposé en trois périodes d'une heure pendant lesquelles les clients de l'hôtel étaient invités à partager leurs céréales, oeufs au bacon ou autre T-bone steak avec un "authentique chaman" (comme l'annonçait la brochure envoyée aux agences de réservation).

Le vieil homme ne semblait pas s'en offusquer, et Audrey avait beau savoir qu'il était aveugle et sourd, ça la dérangeait énormément dans ce qu'elle avait d'humanité. Ou de compassion... elle ignorait encore comment nommer cette tristesse.

C'était peut-être, sans doute, parce qu'elle était celle qui l'avait trouvé la première qu'elle s'était attachée autant au vieil indien.

&&&

Il faisait encore tôt, assez tôt pour pouvoir se promener à pieds nus dans les couloirs du Great Northern sans croiser personne, quand elle l'avait découvert assis à une table du restaurant, tout blanc et sage dans sa tunique de peau, silencieux et impassible, immobile comme une des statues de bois sculpté sensées donner du cachet à l'endroit.

L'homme n'avait pas frémi lorsqu'elle s'était approchée de lui, volatile dans sa robe de nuit blanche, attentive à ne pas troubler le silence. Elle s'était un peu effrayée de voir le regard fixe du vieillard, ses yeux vides et pâles dans son visage ridé comme une petite pomme d'automne. Elle avait soufflé un sourire timide dans sa direction, avait posé lentement sa main sur ses vieilles pognes parcheminées, puis avait murmuré avec douceur qu'elle devait aller avertir son père.

Benjamin Horne n'avait pas usé de la même délicatesse à l'égard du vieux, dès qu'il s'était trouvé en face de lui, le mutisme et la cécité de l'indien - ou c'est du moins ce que son apparence lui laissait à penser sur son appartenance ethnique - le déconcertaient, certes, mais ça n'empêchait pas que le côté pratique de la mésaventure le préoccupe en premier lieu. _Qui était cet homme et que faisait-il chez lui_, d'accord, mais avant tout, _quel_ _était le crétin de ses employés qui avait oublié de fermer correctement la porte d'entrée hier soir, qu'il puisse le balancer par la peau du cul hors de son établissement ?!_

Il avait d'abord songé à renvoyer le vieil homme errer dans la nature, assez loin de l'hôtel, mais le réveil opportun du personnel et l'agitation matinale autour des buffets du petit-déjeuner l'en avaient aussitôt dissuadé, ça ferait mauvaise impression auprès de la clientèle si l'expulsion venait à s'apprendre.

Il s'était résolu alors à condamner le vioque dans une des chambres les plus reculées de l'établissement, imposant à Audrey de rester avec lui jusqu'à ce que le Shérif Truman vienne l'en débarrasser.

Harry S. Truman, en parfait Saint Patron imbécile des nécessiteux, avait accouru au Great Northern dans la matinée, trouvant que l'indien ferait bien de profiter un peu de la bienveillante hospitalité de Horne jusqu'à ce qu'il mette son adjoint (le natif américain, pas le nigaud) sur l'enquête.

Benjamin Horne avait grogné un truc fort insultant sous son cigare mais n'avait pas vraiment eu d'autre choix que d'accepter.

Le shérif adjoint Hawk avait passé beaucoup de temps avec le vieil homme - et Audrey qui ne voyait pas pourquoi elle aurait dû décamper de la chambre - à le regarder des heures entières, scrutant ses mains, ses gestes lents. Le silence ne le dérangeait pas mais n'aidait en rien à découvrir son origine.

Hawk avait pris liaison avec des membres des différentes réserves des deux côtés de la frontières, puis avait tenté sa chance avec les pisteurs et différents contacts de la communauté amérindienne, sans en savoir plus, l'inconnu semblait l'être aux yeux de tous.

Ensuite, il avait émis l'hypothèse que le vieillard était peut-être esquimau, et que, dans ce cas, il faudrait faire intervenir des spécialistes en question inuk, ce que lui n'était pas.

Comme personne à Twin Peaks n'avait l'air de s'y connaître le moins du monde en culture esquimaude et qu'il était toujours aussi difficile d'arracher des informations à un quasi centenaire sourd et muet, il avait été suggéré à Horne de présenter l'homme au Major Briggs. Celui-ci connaissait les hommes et connaissait les bois, il se trouverait peut-être un point de repère entre ses deux spécialités pour y faire correspondre le vieillard.

Le Major était venu à l'hôtel avec son fils, Bobby, sans doute pour lui apprendre sur le tas une quelconque leçon humaine. Ça n'avait pas eu l'air de plaire au gamin posté dans le coin de la chambre, renfrogné et aussi silencieux que le vieil indien présumé.

Audrey connaissait Bobby de l'école, ne s'y intéressait pas suffisamment pour avoir le moindre souvenir en commun avec lui, mais elle avait trouvé assez beaux ses yeux affamés qui parcouraient la pièce avec une envie de combustion instantanée dans le regard. Il devait avoir douze ou treize ans, comme elle, et autant d'issues paternelles qu'elle pouvait elle-même s'en compter. Il lui avait plu un peu plus qu'à l'école, bien qu'elle se soit efforcée avec une savante application à ne pas lui laisser croire qu'elle lui accorderait la moindre attention.

Lui l'avait détaillée des pieds à la tête, s'arrêtant parfois avec un sourire arrogant sur des parties de sa personne qu'elle n'ignorait pas être plus "significatives" que d'autres. Audrey s'était pincé les lèvres pour ne pas sourire à son tour, superbement entourée d'un halo d'indifférence.

L'entretien - ou plutôt, le "non-entretien" - n'avait rien appris de plus, le Major avait embarqué son fils sans être plus loquace avec lui que le vieillard ne l'avait été, Audrey avait positionné les mains de l'indien sur les différentes parties des sandwiches que les cuisines avaient bien voulu leur préparer et était allée s'informer auprès de son père du répit qu'il voudrait bien laisser à leur mystérieux "invité" avant de décider de le jeter dehors.

Benjamin Horne, dès qu'il avait eu écho des différents échecs pour découvrir l'identité de l'homme, avait demandé à Jerry, son petit frère bien aimé, de courir chez l'imprimeur afin de mettre sous presse un nouveau folder promotionnel vantant le confort authentique du Great Northern, sa gastronomie toujours succulente ET sa nouvelle attraction chamanique. Que l'étranger ait été ou non un véritable sorcier indien ne comptait pas le moins du monde : il était sourd, muet (cela au moins avait été vérifié) et, de fait, totalement incapable de contredire les affirmations du dépliant publicitaire, ou même encore de se plaindre du traitement que Benjamin lui avait réservé.

L'idée avait plu à Jerry et ça s'était révélé suffisant à l'aîné des Horne pour la trouver convenable.

&&&

Audrey est forte pour cacher son mépris quand elle le désire, elle est forte pour tout dissimuler. Elle attache donc ses pas à la petite musique mentale qui ne la quitte pas depuis la radio allumée du petit-déjeuner et s'en va en tapinois jusqu'au couloir menant à la chambre du vieil homme. Les lambris de bois blond et les lames du parquet semblent chantonner aussi sous ses chaussures vernies, ça lui fait monter une bouffée de bien-être au cœur : aujourd'hui, pour une fois, elle va soustraire leur hôte à la curiosité grossière des touristes. Elle connaît l'hôtel comme sa poche et trouvera sans mal un endroit où passer la journée en compagnie du vieillard. Elle pourra peut-être même chanter ou danser pour lui, qu'il l'entende ou pas n'a aucune importance, elle veut juste approfondir cette impression que ce qu'elle fait, s'opposant au vouloir de son père, est mieux que ce qu'elle ne ferait pas. La bulle de contentement grossit un peu plus, la chanson de la radio se répète encore et encore dans chaque rauquement du plancher, chaque feulement du tapis, jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive face à la porte de la chambre, un sourire étiré sur ses lèvres, et qu'elle tourne la poignée.

La chambre est vide, le lit est fait, les tiroirs de la commode débarrassés des quelques affaires prêtées par le personnel au vieil indien. Audrey, immédiatement, se met à paniquer : ça pourrait s'expliquer calmement par un déménagement, un changement de chambre décidé par son père pour garder son "chaman" plus proche de ses propres appartements, ça pourrait être ça ou totalement autre chose de parfaitement normal, ça pourrait... mais Audrey devine que l'explication n'est pas raisonnable, que la disparition n'est pas naturelle.

Elle s'encourt le long des corridors de l'hôtel, la musique des murs et des tapis n'étant plus que stridences à ses oreilles bourdonnantes.

Quand elle arrive à bout de souffle dans le grand salon où son père accueille les nouveaux arrivants, elle voit qu'il voit, qu'il sait que quelque chose, _quelque chose_, est arrivé.

Et qu'il n'en est pas la cause.

&&&

Les recherches durent toute la journée et celle du lendemain, le Shérif Truman interroge tout le personnel, fait fouiller les alentours du Great Northern et fait même sonder le fond de la cascade. Le vieil indien ne se trouve nulle part, ne réapparaît pas à l'hôtel - ou même dans Twin Peaks - durant la quinzaine qui suit sa disparition.

Au bout d'un mois, tout le monde semble l'avoir oublié, Benjamin Horne a fait réimprimer de nouveaux fascicules, la chambre qu'il occupait a vu se succéder trois autres visiteurs, Audrey elle-même paraît insoucieuse de l'ancien locataire quand elle vient jouer au jeu des interrogations à la table du petit-déjeuner.

En vérité, elle n'oublie pas, rôde du côté du bureau du shérif après les cours, tend l'oreille un peu plus haut que d'habitude quand elle commande son café au Double R, prête attention aux conversations de ses compagnes de classe, juste histoire de savoir si une d'entre elles, Ronette peut-être, ou Donna, ou encore Laura Palmer, aurait croisé un vieillard ridé comme une petite pomme d'automne en rentrant de l'école.

En vain, les petits mystères de Twin Peaks ne s'accordent pas à son grand vide, rien ne lui ouvre de piste, rien ne lui donne la sensation que oui, sans doute, ou oui, sûrement...

Elle reste pourtant toujours aussi déterminée et sa petite enquête finit par la rendre suspecte, encore plus étrange et lunatique qu'elle ne pouvait apparaître auparavant. Elle s'en moque, ce n'est pas comme si elle avait des amis pour qui son attitude se révélerait inquiétante, de toute façon.

Sa détermination s'effrite le jour où elle croise la dame à la bûche au Double R et que celle-ci lui confie une conversation rapportée par sa bûche.

"Les bois... ils l'ont repris, ils ne le rendront plus."

Elle essaye de comprendre, de pousser la dame, ou la bûche, à d'autres confidences, mais la bûche s'est tue et les questions d'Audrey n'ont plus d'autre choix que de s'éteindre sans avoir de réponses.

Des bois, Audrey a un peu, si peu, peur, elle ne se sent pas courageuse assez pour les explorer seule, mais peut-être que si on l'accompagne... Tandis qu'elle réfléchit, son esprit vagabonde sur le souvenir d'une paire d'yeux combustibles, sur la possibilité que le détenteur de ces yeux-là ait assez de cœur dans la poitrine pour accepter de l'aider ; elle se souvient que, finalement, Bobby Briggs ne lui avait pas tellement déplu. Elle n'hésite pas, autant tenter sa chance tant que la détermination n'a pas fondu entièrement comme un pain de glace au soleil, elle quitte le Double R, marche sans s'arrêter jusqu'à la maison des Briggs et y trouve Bobby occupé à taper dans un mur avec un ballon usé.

"J'ai besoin de toi." lui dit-elle, les joues pâles et les mains serrées.

Il ricane, elle le déteste un peu.

Il ne ricane plus quand elle parle des bois, de son désir, de son besoin d'aller dans les bois. Il a douze ans, il est loin d'être un homme, il n'est pas celui qui lui faut, il tente de l'en convaincre, répétant que ce n'est pas qu'il ait la trouille, non, mais qu'elle ne sait pas, qu'elle ne peut pas savoir ce que les bois... oh, si, il a la trouille, parce que le Major lui a interdit la forêt. Il n'a pas peur de la forêt entière et il ne croit pas que le Major ait laissé entendre que tous les bois entourant Twin Peaks étaient dangereux, mais il a mis suffisamment d'alarme pour le convaincre que non, il ne faut pas y aller, pas avec une gamine de douze ans, aussi mignonne et déterminée soit-elle, pas avec la fille du plus gros propriétaire du coin, pas avec Audrey Horne.

"Non."

"Non ?"

"Non, c'est dangereux."

Elle soupire, virevolte sur elle-même, veut se donner l'air de ne pas être déçue, de ne pas avoir envie de pleurer ou de percer ses lèvres avec ses dents à force de mordre dedans, triste et enragée. Elle veut s'en aller, mais parce qu'il n'est pas sûr qu'elle l'écoute, qu'elle comprenne, il n'est pas certain qu'elle ne soit pas assez stupide et insensée pour quand même filer tout droit vers la forêt, il décide de saisir sa main et de ne pas la lâcher.

"Non, Audrey, c'est dangereux, je te ramène chez toi."

Audrey n'a jamais vu avant ce soir Bobby Briggs et ses yeux d'incendie se soucier de qui que ce soit d'autre que de lui-même, ou de ce stupide Mike Nelson, ou de cette stupide Laura Palmer, à vrai dire, elle n'a jamais vu quelqu'un semblant réellement s'inquiéter de ce qu'elle pourrait faire.

Elle sent ses larmes l'abandonner, couler librement sur ses joues quand elle réalise qu'elle va renoncer elle aussi au souvenir du vieil indien et ça lui fait plus mal que l'emprise de fer de Bobby sur son poignet.

Elle ne dit pas "d'accord", ni "ok", ni "merci", ni rien du tout, quand elle le laisse l'emmener, agrippée à sa taille sur le porte-bagages de sa bicyclette. Tandis qu'il pédale, que l'air glacé leur pique les lèvres et les joues, elle regarde pour la première fois les bois qui semblent s'éloigner, bien en face, et elle frémit.

Un jour, elle trouvera bien quelqu'un qui n'aura pas peur de la noirceur des grands sapins de Twin Peaks, un jour... Ce jour-là, elle apprendra aussi à ne pas avoir peur.


End file.
